Hydrogen gas is by far the most plentiful element in the universe, having the lowest atomic number of all other elements. Though plentiful in general, hydrogen is not plentiful on earth in an easily-used state. The majority of hydrogen on earth is chemically bonded to oxygen in water. Moreover, most hydrogen that is not bound in water is chemically bound in other more complex forms such as hydrocarbons. Considering water, it is possible to break the bond between hydrogen and oxygen to obtain hydrogen in its elemental foam (H+) or a diatomic form (H2). In this document, both forms will be generally referred to as the elemental form for hydrogen.
The ability to obtain elemental hydrogen is critical to many industries. In the chemical industry, hydrogen is frequently used to produce ammonia through the Haber process for use in agricultural fertilizer. Hydrogen is also used in the production of plastics and pharmaceuticals, and is an important element in many oil-refining processes. In the food industry, hydrogen can form hydrogenated oils from fats for uses in butter substitutes like margarine, thus delaying spoilage. In the electronics industry, hydrogen provides an excellent flushing gas during the manufacture of silicon chips.
Of greater current interest, hydrogen has been described as the fuel of the future and this is a reasonably accurate description. Hydrogen can be used as feedstock to hydrogen fuel cells, which produce electricity while producing only clean water as a byproduct. Similarly, the combustion of hydrogen in an internal combustion engine leaves only water as a byproduct.
The foregoing are but a small sampling of the uses to which elemental hydrogen may be put. Nonetheless, it remains a challenge to produce hydrogen in a clean and cost-effective manner. Known methods for producing hydrogen gas include steam reformation—using a hydrocarbon feed stock such as methane—and electrolysis, which uses electricity to break the hydrogen-oxygen bond.
Steam reformation is currently the predominant method of hydrogen production, and involves reacting steam (H2O) with methane (CH4) in an endothermic reaction to yield syngas, a fuel gas mixture consisting primarily of hydrogen, carbon monoxide, and some carbon dioxide. Electrolysis, which is the secondary means for producing hydrogen, involves applying an electric voltage in water. The voltage disassociates the hydrogen and oxygen to produce gaseous hydrogen.
As noted above, these current methods of hydrogen production are not energy efficient or cost effective, and in some cases also result in contaminants. A cleaner, more cost effective and energy efficient means for producing hydrogen gas would be beneficial. And while the present disclosure is directed to a system that can eliminate some of the shortcomings noted in this Background section, it should be appreciated that any such benefit is not a limitation on the scope of the disclosed principles, or of the attached claims, except to the extent expressly noted in the claims. Additionally, the discussion of technology in this Background section is reflective of the inventors' own observations, considerations, and thoughts, and is in no way intended to accurately catalog or comprehensively summarize the prior art. As such, the inventors expressly disclaim this section as admitted or assumed prior art with respect to the discussed details. Moreover, the identification herein of a desirable course of action reflects the inventors' own observations and ideas, and should not be assumed to indicate an art-recognized desirability.